


Duel

by yellowpaintpots



Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [12]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Dueling, Kissing, M/M, kiss prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:41:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24269140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpaintpots/pseuds/yellowpaintpots
Summary: 5: Angry kiss
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Series: TSides Shorts & Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725331
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Duel

**Author's Note:**

> For context, here's the full ask I was sent:
> 
> '5, roman is an g y , how did janus beat him??? AT FENCING??? h e i s th e pr i n ce?? AND WHY IS HE HOT AS WELL??? andway he angrilly kisses him while janus is mocking him(like in a rival way) and janus fucking bites his lip and the y angy kissing now 👀👀'

Roman's breathing is shaky. His chest rises and falls in an uneven pattern and he runs a hand through his messy hair, cringing at the feeling of sweat on his forehead. He looks up to see Janus staring down at his with a smug grin.

_'The bastard,'_ Roman thinks. He doesn't say it though, settling with a groan instead.

"I didn't expect you to give up so easily," Janus teases and Roman pouts.

"Oh shut up you-" Roman trails off, unable to think of a nickname. He groans again and grabs his sword from the ground where it had fallen.

"Oh, sweetheart. What's wrong? Snake got your-"

Janus doesn't get a chance to finish his sentence because suddenly he's being pushed back against a tree and- Oh, fuck. Roman's lips are on his and Roman's hands have a tight grasp on the front of his shirt.

Roman pulls away a few seconds later, breathing even heavier than before.

"You need to shut up," He near enough growls.

Janus's eyes widen for a second and he licks his lips. Roman still has a tight hold on his shirt and he's pressed so close he can feel the prince's heartbeat.

"Maybe you should make me," Janus mumbles and he immediately feels his face heat up as soon as the words leave his mouth.

"What was that?" Roman asks, but the look on his face tells Janus that he knows exactly what he said.

Janus decides to test his luck.

"I said _make me_ , sweetheart."

Roman's lips curl up into a grin and he leans in again.

"Gladly," is all Janus hears before Roman's lips are back on his again.


End file.
